


Clock Tower Sweets.

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, MurderHusbands, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Something cute and simple.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Clock Tower Sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I didn't flip the clock in the original version but I've fixed it now and put the numbers in the right spot! lol


End file.
